


Tennis Practice

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Diaper, Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: One (un)fortunate accident leads Daisy into a much more perverted lifestyle.Done as a birthday gift.





	Tennis Practice

Knocking on the door rapidly, a dark-skinned girl in orange shorts desperately held her thighs together, slightly bent over and using a tennis racket for support. In the middle of her training match, something was desperately demanding release, and now it was about to burst. Right into her pants. Poor Daisy had to poop, and bad.

“Come on, open up!” She shouted, knocking on the door again. No reaction… Either they weren’t listening, didn’t care, or were playing a terrible prank on her. “I said open up! I know you’re in there!” After all, doors couldn’t lock themselves. But whoever this was really didn’t seem to care, merely leaving the princess groaning, shifting from foot to foot, and just absolutely suffering.

Looking around, there weren’t any more options, really. She wasn’t about to just pull her pants down and do it right here, even though she had admittedly considered it. And there were absolutely no other bathrooms around; this was the only one. No boy/girl split! It was just one with a lock, and now it was causing endless torment to the woman’s bowels.

One last try. She had to do it. There was no way a princess was about to poop her pants! That just wouldn’t be allowed! Knocking on the door again, she made sure it was as loud as she could make it, before just trying to open the door again. Locked. Futile. Of course. “Open up! Now! Seriously!” She shouted, moving her arm up to hit the door again.

One more hit. That was all she could do. The second her balled up hand hit the door, she suddenly leaned her weight on it, eyes going wide as she felt what she had feared begin to happen. Her tired butt gave in and eagerly began to force a thick, brown mess into the seat of her panties, tenting them out slightly, her shorts following the pattern right after. 

Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes, not from the humiliation of the situation, but merely just from the relief of finally letting go. It felt… Too good. She finally stopped trying to hold it back, so much suddenly pouring out from her rear and into her pants. Not only did she feel an even more massive wave of relief from her lack of care, but she even started leaning on the door a bit, just sighing while she continued to load her shorts.

Suddenly, though, it came to an end. An actual surprise for her, even though it was her doing it. All she did was poop her pants, but wow, she felt so much better. Part of her almost hoped it would’ve gone on a bit longer. Slowly, holding her breath, she reached back and brushed her hand against the bulge. Big, round, and so squishy. At least the size of a soccer ball, hilarious since she’d just been playing tennis… 

As if her mind couldn’t quite put it out, she began to absentmindedly rub it a bit, feeling the mess rub against her butt, the mass conform to her fingers as she toyed with it. This should’ve been humiliating, embarrassing, devastating! Instead she found herself enjoying it. It felt so nice, so warm, so good! 

A sudden feeling of falling interrupted her fun, having to stop herself from falling over onto her face. Thankfully, her racket against the ground saved her, letting her rebalance herself to see what had happened. 

The door to the bathroom had finally opened! A little bit too late. Good call… Instead, she was staring into the blue eyes of her fellow princess, Peach. “Huh? Oh, Daisy! I didn’t know you were waiting on me.” As cute as she was, she could sometimes miss important details, like a desperate girl knocking on the door.

“H-hah! Yeah. I, uh… I was just waiting here. But it’s totally fine now! You uh… You can go! I just suddenly don’t have to go anymore!” As much as she was enjoying herself, she didn’t want to admit to her friend exactly what had happened.

And thankfully for her, the only reaction the princess gave was a curious tilt of the head. “Well, alright.” She responded, not quite picking up what Daisy was trying to hide. “I’ll just head out now! You can use it now, if you need to.” She just about started to walk away, before stopping, sniffing the air.

Then, dots connecting, she stared at Daisy with a new expression. One of shock. “Oh! Oh, Daisy, I’m so sorry… I didn’t think I took that long.” She stated, making Daisy suddenly turn an incredibly bright red. Before she could even say anything, Peach walked around her, looking at the bulge she’d made. “Why don’t you go inside and get cleaned up? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anybody.”

With that, the princess sauntered off, leaving Daisy confused, unable to say a word, but also insanely… Well, turned on. Why was that so nice? The way Peach stared at her butt and the big mess she’d made, that expression that was on her face being just irresistible. She… She had to do this again. Soon. There was nothing else she could do, really. She needed that feeling again.

Looking in the bathroom again, she instead turned away from it, merely walking out towards the exit. Why change here? She could wait until she got home. Plus, she didn’t want to deprive herself of this new little source of excitement, even if ‘little’ was an understatement. Stopping, she pressed her hand against the big brown mess one more time, shivering with pleasure at the touch. How far she’d fallen, and so fast… Once she got home, she’d have to look more into it. After spending a bit more time getting used to it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merely a week had passed since Daisy’s unfortunate underwear incident, but she’d fallen far, and with little regret. From one big accident in her panties, she’d suddenly found herself buying diapers, wearing her shorter clothes a lot more, and most importantly, nigh constipated as she decided she didn’t want to waste time using a toilet or anything like that.

Instead, she just wore around diapers at home, relaxing to a new degree in the soft, cushiony garments. They were completely perfect, though even with that thought, she knew of one simple thing that would improve it… Using it to its fullest degree! And she’d been eagerly awaiting that, using most of her diapers only for wetting while waiting patiently for the best part to be too hard to control anymore until… Until…! 

A sudden sound brought her out of her thoughts. An announcement on the TV! Ugh, did they always have to have such loud tones when something was happening? Really, they interrupted such a nice fantasy! Waddling over in her diaper, she decided to see what was so important that it just had to interrupt her.

She watched for a minute, blinking, before her face turned from a slight pout to one of panic. The tournament! She’d completely forgotten! The first round was happening today, and she was a part of it! Aw dang, she was gonna be late! She’d have to really hurry up if she wanted to make it before she was disqualified. 

Run-waddling over to her outfit, she grabbed her shorts and pull them up on and over her thick padding, giving no heed to the fact she was currently wearing, well, a diaper. More important issues at hand, she thought as she ran out of the door and towards the stadium!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In what had to have been record time, Daisy managed to make it to the stadium, precious minutes before her round would officially start! Wasting no time, she ran towards the locker rooms, having just her racket in mind. Thankfully, she took her outfit home to wash it, so she wouldn’t need to change or anything. 

With that thought locked, she hurried to the room, trying to find her locker. She’d left her racket here, so somebody probably just left it inside or something. Standing in front of her own, she opened it and leaned inside to grab her racket, eliciting a quiet crinkle as she bent over. 

… A crinkle. Plastic. A diaper. These thoughts led themselves into her head before she realized just what she’d done. She was in such a hurry, she forgot to change into panties. She was still wearing her wet diaper! Looking back, racket in hand, she tried to see how well it was hidden.

Suffice it to say, it… Wasn’t. The bulge was obvious, her shirt barely covering the upper layer of plastic, and every movement made noise. Of all the times to wear one of the thicker diapers… Even worse, her week of not pooping was catching up, now more noticeable due to the nervousness running through her.

Suddenly, the screen in the room made another loud beep, announcing loudly the entrance of one of the contestants; Rosalina. Her first opponent. Now Daisy was stuck in a terrible conundrum. Give up her spot in order to go make sure she wouldn’t get caught, or go out there in an obvious diaper with a realistic chance for an accident?

The thought of her previous accident raced through her head as she looked over her racket, face turning slightly red. And that was all she needed. Breathing in, then out, she walked towards the door and out, racket in hand and with a big, cushy diaper under her shorts. 

With a strange confidence, she sauntered out towards the court, her much taller opponent levitating slightly off the ground, racket in hand. Upon seeing the girl, she gave a smile and a wave, before doing the closest thing possible to a double take, eyes looking at what Daisy could only imagine was her crotch area. Thankfully though, Rosalina remained silent, as instead the intercom came on as soon as Daisy took her position. 

“Are the contestants ready?” Upon getting just some silent nods, and a squirm of desperation from Daisy, the speaker continued. “Alright! Match, start!” They called out. 

As soon as it was said, Rosalina prepared her serve, and hit the ball right towards Daisy. Normally it would’ve been easy to serve back, but the princess’ legs weren’t working as well as they normally would. Her need to poop was spiking severely, and if she didn’t finish this soon, she might just do it in front of Rosalina…

But, that didn’t stop her instincts! Since it was thankfully coming towards her, she still managed to swing her arm and hit it back. The ball traveled over the net and back to Rosalina’s side, where she quickly returned it with an almost unnatural speed. Or so it seemed, at least… She wasn’t reading it as well as she normally would, though she still managed to pull another return off.

Somehow, miracle or not, Daisy was keeping up with Rosalina in the court, though she was slacking far behind her normal level. Her desperation was off the charts, and if she didn’t do anything about it soon, she would either lose the match or lose control over her bowels. Maybe both.

With that thought in mind, she realized what she needed to do. She needed to take a gamble, to do what she could to win it and leave to use her diaper! Rosalina sent the ball back, and Daisy locked onto it with her eyes as hard as she could. Readying her racket, she swung with all her might. And, as expected, her racket collided with it!

Then… Through it? Her swing continued and the ball flung right past her. What? How… didn’t she hit it? She looked down and saw the reason; her racket broke! Uh oh… “Game set!” The intercom rung out. Defeat! She lost… It was unfortunate, but there was another urgent matter she had to deal with anyway!

Rosalina waved around the stadium somewhat, trying to play it up for the cameras and give good signs to all her loyal fans and those cheering her on. But she still couldn’t help but feel a bit bad. Winning like that wasn’t the most fair, and even though she would advance while Daisy wouldn’t, she thought she might as well say something. Looking over to where Daisy was, she noticed something different. Namely, the princess wasn’t there anymore. She wasn’t on the court! Where did she run off to?...

With Rosalina pulling the attention of the onlookers, Daisy managed to sneak away from the crowd, only one thing on her mind as she crinkled to the nearest bathroom, the site of her first accident. She needed relief, and she needed it now, tournament and others be damned!

Swinging the door open, she nearly crawled in, holding both hands over her butt and dancing around on both feet. The fact she hadn’t already exploded in her diaper was, frankly, a miracle. But that was going to run out very fast, just like her control.

She barely had the time to close the door behind her and take a couple steps towards the toilet before she simply gave in. For the second time in this particular area, Daisy’s butt gave up, and impatiently began to force out the huge mess it’d been holding back for a week now.

Only able to stop in place and spread her legs, Daisy sighed in well earned relief as her rear parted and a thick, brown mess poured out into the seat of her poofy diaper, quickly filling up the back and pushing it outwards in a nice, round bulge. Utterly destroying the poor thing, the princess could only think back on her life in a vain attempt to think of any action she’d done that ever felt this amazing. She was in ecstasy, and that was just from pooping herself!

But even with those feeling already on such a high, she wasn’t done yet, her big butt not even close to empty, her poor diaper filling up so much that becoming clean later only felt like a pipe dream; every crevice, every inch of her butt, was just absolutely covered by her own filth. Yet her diaper was still tenting out, bulging with the brown mess, working so hard to contain it all.

And, as would logically be expected next… A loud ripping noise was heard, Daisy’s eyes going wide as she felt a certain garment she was wearing simply fall off of her. Her shorts, now falling to the floor, a large tear in the butt to the point it couldn’t hold on anymore. She’d just pooped so hard she tore her own shorts! Agh…

At the very least, that little event signaled the end of her huge movement, and now she stood there in her extremely dirty diaper, bulging down to her lower thighs, and nothing to cover it. And of all the things to feel at this very moment, Daisy felt very, very turned on.

Having just utterly ruined her underwear of choice, her next thought in mind was one that was sure to scar her underwear even further. Walking bow-legged over to the toilet seat, she spread her legs even wider, then slowly, shimmed over the seat. Finally, the moment she’d been waiting for, she let her legs simply stop holding her up, and she fell, dirty butt colliding with the closed seat hard.

A loud squish rang through the room, followed by an even louder moan from the perverted princess, mind being lost in a haze of lewdness. That week was worth it. Being late was worth it. Even losing the tournament in the first round was worth it. This bulging seat she was sitting on was absolute heaven. And she hadn’t even gotten to the real fun yet!

Starting to squish it further against her butt, grinding her bare diaper against the seat in a rhythmic motion, back and forth, the princess couldn’t even begin to think of anything that could’ve possibly been better than where she was within the moment. Just the feeling of muck against her butt, grinding deeper against her. Until…

Whether it was from the immense relief, the huge feelings of pleasure she got from knowing she pooped her diaper, or the amazing warmth grinding against her butt at the very moment, Daisy lost control for a second time, and fast, body shaking as she came to an almost violent orgasm in her dirty diaper.

Afterwards, she simply sat there in her messy diaper for what felt like an eternity, but had to have only been a few minutes. This poor bathroom would probably smell terrible for a while, and it was all her fault. Some princess… Oh well. That was too good for her to care anymore.

Undoing the tapes on her diaper, she slowly stood up, not even looking back as she simply balled the destroyed garment up and tossed it in the nearby trash. From there, she picked up her shorts, looking outside in a quick peek to see if anybody was nearby. Upon seeing that there wasn’t, she covered herself with her shorts and ran off to the locker room, eager for a long shower, and a way to repair her shorts to walk home in. She’d have to get more underwear later…


End file.
